Marry You
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Fluff/Romance] Summary: Yunho knew very well how to make his Jaejoong blushing with his cheesy acts and words.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**

**Title: Marry You**

**Author : aka aka nda  
Rating : K  
Pairing Cast : Yunjae just Yunjae! Yunjae only! This's Yunjae's zone xD LOL (author lg hyper)  
Genre : fluff~fluff~fluff, romance, and gombal! xD  
Length this ff : 6 pages MsW**

* * *

Kepulan uap dan hawa panas begitu mengudara ketika sebuah pintu kayu bercat putih terbuka lebar dan seseorag keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk putih yang masih bertengger di puncak kepalany. Sebuah _sweater_ hangat berwarna abu-abu, dan juga celana _training_ berwarna putih sudah lengkap melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin di awal malam musim dingin. Rambutnya yang hitam, masih terlihat basah dan tetesan-tetesan air dari ujung rambut pun perlahan berjatuhan ke bahunya. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih yang masih bertengger di kepalanya itu.

Manik matanya yang hitam, bulat, dan besar bergerak ke kanan ke kiri mencari seseorang yang 20 menit lalu ada di dalam kamar dan tertidur, tapi sekarang orang yang dia cari tidak ada di atas tempat tidur. Dia sedikit mengunggingkan senyumnya kemudian berjalan mendekati cermin berukuran 0,5x2m yang terletak di depan tempat tidur. Dia bersenandung pelan dengan suara lembutnya yang terdengar begitu melodis.

Dia terdiam ketika melihat sebuah _note_ yang tertempel di cermin itu. Dia mengerutkan kening, kemudian tangan kanannya terulur dan mengambil _note_ itu. Seketika itu juga suara tawa khasnya terdengar di ruangan itu ketika membaca tulisan tangan yang sudah dia hapal betul siapa yang menuliskan _note_ itu. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menempelkan kembali _note_ itu di cermin.

'_**Find me, my love~~'**_

Orang itu kembali mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang masih basah dengan handuk putih, kemudian dia melemparkan handuk putih itu ke kursi yang ada di samping cermin itu kemudian menyisir rambut hitamnya. Seolah tidak peduli lagi dengan kebiasaannya yang akan menjemur handuk di balkon rumah kecilnya –rumah mereka. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat mencari orang yang menuliskan _note_ itu.

"_Ck~ silly."_ Gumamnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum. Dia menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin, memeriksa kembali penampilannya. Ketika dirasa semuanya sudah sempurna, dia tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamar tanpa repot-repot menyemprotkan parfum pada tubuhnya –karena dia tahu, orang itu menyukai wangi vanilla yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Dia cukup tersentak kaget ketika melihat ruang tengah yang gelap dan hanya di terangi cahaya lilin-lilin kecil yang berjejer seperti membentuk jalan setapak dengan sekuntum bunga mawar merah berada tepat di depan ujung jari kakinya. Lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum dan berdecak pelan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memungut setangkai mawar merah yang ternyata ada sebuah _note_ di tangkai itu. Dia membaca tulisan tangan di _note_ itu.

'_**Rose is a beautiful flower, but you're the most beautiful flower I've ever seen in my life.'**_

Dia hanya tertawa pelan membaca _note_ itu kemudian mulai berjalan mengikuti jalur yang di bentuk lilin-lilin yang berjejer di ruang tengah sambil membawa setangkai mawar merah itu. Dia terus tersenyum dengan tingkah orang itu yang terkadang, jauh di luar prediksinya. Orang itu sedikit sulit ditebak.

Dia terus berjalan mengikuti jalur itu yang kini mengantarkannya ke dapur. Dia melihat 2 buah lilin yang ada di atas meja makan, 1 vas berisi mawar-mawar merah di dalamnya, dan 2 buah gelas coklat hangat yang masih mengepulkan asapnya tersedia di atas meja makan. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan lagi-lagi dia melihat sebuah _note _yang berada di bawah salah satu gelas. Tangannya terulur dan mengambil _note _itu.

'_**Chocolate is sweet~ but you're too sweet , **_

_**..Please bring me~'**_

Lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya setelah membaca _note_ itu. Dia meletakan setangkai mawar merah itu di atas meja makan dan mengambil 2 cangkir coklat hangat itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin membawa mawar itu, tapi dia takut tangkainya patah karena kini 2 tangannya memegang 2 buah gelas berisi coklat hangat. Dia memasukan setangkai mawar itu ke dalam vas. Dia memilih meninggalkan setangkai mawar merah itu di vas bunga yang sudah terisi penuh dengan mawar-mawar merah. Kini dia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jalur lilin-lilin yang menuntunnya ke depan tangga. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar ketika tahu dimana orang itu berada.

Ketika dia menaiki anak tangga, dia bisa mendengar suara petikan gitar dari lantai atas. Semakin dia menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2, semakin jelas suara petikan gitar bahkan kini dia bisa mendengar senandung orang itu. Dia semakin tidak sabar untuk tiba di balkon rumah dimana orang itu berada.

Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika dia mendapati orang yang dicarinya memang benar berada di balkon rumah yang dihiasi taman kecil dengan kursi ayunan yang berada di sisi kanan balkon. Orang itu duduk di kursi ayunan dan menatap langit malam kota kecil di pinggiran Selatan Paris –_Issy Les Moulineaux_ yang terkenal dengan keindahan sungai _Seine_ yang membelah kota Paris sambil memetik gitarnya dan bersenandung. Dia menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang lantai 2 dan balkon. Angin dingin langsung menyapanya ketika dia menggeser pintu kaca itu yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik dingin. Seketika itu juga, orang itu menolehkan kepala dan menatapnya. Orang itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hey Jae~" sapanya ketika melihat seseorang yang membawa 2 gelas berisi coklat hangat berada di kedua tangannya. Jaejoong berusaha menahan senyumnya dan berjalan mendekati orang itu. Setelah dekat dengannya, Jaejoong menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat padanya. Orang itu mengambil gelas yang disodorkan padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini di malam awal musim dingin seperti ini tanpa _sweater_ tebal, sarung tangan, dan syal, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong masih berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya dan duduk di samping kiri Yunho. Yunho hanya mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih yang di lapisi jaket berbahan _fleece _berwarna hitam dan celana _training_ berwarna biru dongker. Jaejoong sedikit khawatir jika Yunho akan terserang flu dan sakit. Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"_What are you doing,_ Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong lagi ketika dirasa Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian sedikit menyesap coklat hangatnya.

"Ssshh~ _thanks_ Jae. Coklat hangat buatanmu memang yang terbaik." Puji Yunho yang yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa karenanya. Tentu saja Jaejoong tertawa dengan pernyataan Yunho, karena bukan dia yang membuatnya tapi jelas-jelas Yunho yang membuat coklat hangat itu.

"Oh ayolah Yunho, aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu. _Tell me~"_ ucap Jaejoong mendekati tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho berusaha mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Yunho. Senyum Yunho terlihat melebar kembali.

"_Nothing._ Aku tidak merencanakan apapun." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong memukul pelan bahu kiri Yunho.

"Ya!" teriak Jaejoong tidak sabar. Yunho mengaduh pelan sambil meletakan gelasnya di meja kayu yang terletak di samping kanannya, kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

"_Aish~ meanie~"_ dumel Yunho sambil memegang bahunya yang tadi di pukul Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Yunho gemas melihat Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan isi rumah? Kau mengisinya dengan lilin-lilin! Aish~ mengganggu!" gerutu Jaejoong sedikit kesal karena sepertinya Yunho sedang mengerjainya. Jaejoong pikir, Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu yang romantis hingga dia mempersiapkan segalanya yang bahkan terlihat begitu konyol dengan segala _gombalan_-nya. Tapi sekarang, Yunho bersikap seperti dia tidak tahu apa-apa, yang jelas hal itu membuat _mood_ Jaejoong menurun. Jaejoong menegak coklat hangatnya sekali tegak. Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika coklat hangat dalam gelasnya sudah habis tak bersisa kemudian menatap Yunho dari sudut matanya. Yunho berdecak pelan sambil menyapu bibir Jaejoong yang disekitarnya ada sisa coklat dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya, kemudian menjilat ibu jarinya itu.

"Aish, berantakan seperti anak kecil." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal. Jaejoong hendak bangkit dari kursi ayunan itu ketika sebuah lengan menahannya untuk tidak beranjak dari kursi ayunan itu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"_Stay."_ Ucap Yunho sambil mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Jaejoong kemudian meletakkannya di samping gelas miliknya di atas meja kayu. Jaejoong kembali duduk di sebelah Yunho dan menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan si –idiot ini. Pikir Jaejoong. Yunho menggerakkan kursi ayunan itu yang membuatnya mengayun dengan perlahan. Semilir angin malam di awal musim dingin begitu terasa menggelitik kulit keduanya yang membuat mereka bergidik menahan dingin. Namun kebersamaan keduanya membuat suasananya terasa hangat.

Yunho mulai memetik gitarnya. Terdengar nada-nada intro dari petikan jari-jari Yunho. Jaejoong menunggu, lagu apa yang akan di nyanyikan Yunho.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby~_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Yunho mulai menyanyikan liriknya dengan suara _baritone_ khas miliknya yang berat dan iringan akustik dari gitar yang dipetiknya. Jaejoong terkesiap ketika mendengar lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Yunho untuknya. Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat reaksi Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan lirik lagunya.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby~_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Jaejoong semakin terdiam ketika Yunho menatap dalam matanya. Mata Yunho terlihat bersinar ketika pantulan cahaya bintang dan bulan terpantul di mata coklatnya. Jaejoong seperti tidak tahu, kalau Yunho jauh lebih mengagumi mata indah yang dimilikinya. Mata yang selalu membuat Yunho semakin mencintainya dan tenggelam di sana.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Come on baby~_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on baby~_

Yunho melanjutkan liriknya yang membuat mata Jaejoong seketika itu juga berkaca-kaca. Dia tahu, hubungan mereka bagaikan aib bagi kebanyakan orang. Tapi, bukankah cinta itu memang tidak memandang apapun? Mereka meninggalkan semuanya di negeri kelahiran mereka –Korea Selatan dan lebih memilih tinggal berdua di kota kecil di Paris. Cinta mengajarkan mereka untuk egois, tapi cinta juga yang mempersatukan mereka.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no,_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Yunho menaikkan nada suaranya ketika dia bernyanyi bagian _chorus_-nya. Ketika menyanyikan lirik itu, Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong yang seketika itu juga membuat Jaejoong tertawa pelan sambil menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan kanannya menahan malu melihat tingkah Yunho yang menggodanya.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby~_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby~_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Yunho mengulang nyanyiannya dan terus bernyanyi dan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Perasaan mencinta yang sudah tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Apapun akan dilakukan Yunho untuk terus mempertahankan hati Jaejoong dan menguncinya rapat-rapat di dasar hatinya yang terdalam. Wajah Jaejoong yang putih itu kini terlihat memerah bahkan hingga kedua telinganya. Walaupun dalam keadaan malam sekalipun, Yunho tidak pernah kehilangan setiap ekspresi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan padanya.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oohh~_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run baby~_

Yunho terus menyayikan liriknya sambil terus memetik gitarnya sebagai pengiring lagu. Tatapan mata Yunho tidak pernah lepas dari Jaejoong yang terus menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Berusaha menahan senyum dan malunya. Ekspresi seperti itu adalah ekspresi yang paling Yunho sukai dari Jaejoong. Yunho semakin tersenyum melihatnya.

_If we wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool_

_No, I won't balme you_

_It was fun baby~_

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Yunho menyanyikan lirik itu yang membuat senyum Yunho semakin lebar. Dia semakin percaya diri kalau Jaejoong akan menerimanya.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no,_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Just say I do~_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby~_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby~_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby~_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Yunho mengakhiri lagunya dengan iringan akustik yang masih Yunho mainkan. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya terlalu bahagia ketika Yunho melamarnya dengan cara yang begitu klasik, klise, namun sangat membuat Jaejoong kewalahan menahan emosi bahagianya. Senyum Jaejoong terlihat begitu lepas. Sama seperti senyuman Yunho. Kini mereka berdua saling tatap dan tersenyum seperti dua orang idiot dengan diiringi gitar akustik yang masih dimainkan Yunho. Yunho mengakhiri permainan gitarnya dan meletakan gitar itu di atas lantai kayu yang melapisi sebagian balkon.

Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Tangan Jaejoong terasa dingin, begitu juga dengan tangannya. Namun, ketika Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, rasa hangat seolah menjalar di sekitar tangannya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi dan menatap Yunho yang sedang menatap kedua tangannya. Yunho berdehem pelan.

"Ehem –"

Jaejoong masih terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Yunho padanya. Dadanya berdebar dengan hebat ketika tangan Yunho mengelus lembut kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa gugup.

Yunho mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari tangan Jaejoong ke dalam mata Jaejoong. Mata yang seolah memancarkan sinarnya tersendiri. Mengalahkan pantulan sinar bintang dan bulang yang terpantul di matanya yang besar, bulat dan hitam. Yunho tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menatap mata Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho tidak akan pernah bosan merasakan jatuh cinta kesekian kalinya ketika melihat mata indah Jaejoong. Tangan kanan Yunho perlahan terangkat dan menyibakkan rambut di sekitar telinga kiri Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit bergidik geli.

"_You're my beautiful_ Jaejoong.." ucap Yunho sedikit melakukan trik kecil kemudian menunjukkan sebuah cincin berlapis emas putih dengan mata permata kecil yang terlihat di tengahnya ke depan wajah Jaejoong. Seolah cincin itu diambil dari rambut Jaejoong yang tadi sentuhnya. Cincin yang terlihat biasa saja dan sederhana, namun memiliki kesan yang mendalam. Jaejoong terdiam ketika melihat sebuah cincin di depan matanya. _" –will you marry me?" _lanjut Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Yunho.

"Aish~ apa perlu kau bertanya?" jawab Jaejoong di dalam pelukan Yunho. Kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Yunho. Yunho tertawa pelan sambil membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Yah~ setidaknya terlihat keren seperti di film-film." Jawab Yunho sambil tertawa yang membuat Jaejoong ikut tertawa.

"_Babo!"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap mata Yunho. Jaejoong menunjukkan tangan kanannya pada Yunho.

"_Put it on my finger."_ Ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho berdecak pelan.

"_Yes, my queen."_ Jawab Yunho sambil memasukkan cincin berlapis emas putih itu ke jari manis Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat cincin itu kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Selamanya, dia milik Yunho dan Yunho adalah miliknya. Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yunho.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong perlahan terulur dan menarik leher Yunho. _"Je t'aime."_ Bisik Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong mencium lembut bibir Yunho.

- FIN -

thanks for reading my ff ^^

dont forget gimme the review~


End file.
